Old Memories Long Forgotten
by The First Light
Summary: Saitou't tired of his everyday routine...and the curse on his arm. Then a girl named Rikku shows up saying he's her nineteen year old brother. Should Saitou believe her?
1.

Old Memories Long Forgotten  
  
by Brad's girl  
  
Prologue  
  
The small isolated village called Mibu  
  
Saikashi jumped onto his black stallion and drew out an arrow from his quiver. He cocked it and aimed it at the demon following him.  
  
  
  
"Demon or god, whatever you are, please leave us in peace!" he shouted.  
  
  
  
The demon was covered in black, worm-like substances. It shot out at him and wrapped itself around his right arm. He tore it away and stared at the substance covering his forearm. It burned through his shinobi arm guard. He aimed the arrow carefully and let it fly. It hit the demon head on and killed it. Saikashi's little sister, Rikku, ran up to him as he slipped off his horse.   
  
  
  
"No, Rikku. Don't touch it. This wound is evil," he muttered, covering it with dirt to wear off the cotton material on his arm that made the shinobi guard.  
  
  
  
Rikku helped him as the Wise One was brought. She handed Rikku a gourd filled with a herbal potion.  
  
  
  
"Here. Pour this on his wound, slowly now."  
  
  
  
Rikku poured it on the wound, causing it to steam and burn. He groaned. They wrapped it in clean gauze and brought him to the Wise One's hut. Rikku left and it was just Saikashi, the Wise One, and the ten village Sages. Saikashi sat cross-legged on the floor, his right arm wrapped up and his other still wearing his guard.   
  
  
  
"Show everyone your right arm, Prince Saikashi."  
  
  
  
Saikashi carefully unwrapped his arm to reveal markings on his whole forearm. It was a curse inflicted by the demon.   
  
Chapter 1- Rikku's Search  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Saitou examined his right arm and then slipped on his arm guards. He then slipped on a black, short sleeved over shirt with the kanji for "death" in white on his back. It was unbuttoned and showed his navy blue tank top. He wore black slacks and western styled boots. He tied his katana to his side and set an orange mask on him that worked like a hood and covered half his face. He turned his palm up.  
  
  
  
"It's still there...." he muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
He stepped outside and glanced around. His short black hair was messy. Everyone stared at his back. Not only was he walking around with a katana, but the word death was written on his back. He passed by Karou, Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko. Sano stared at him.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Mister!"   
  
  
  
Saitou turned and pointed to himself. "Me?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah! What's on your shirt?" Sano asked.  
  
  
  
Saitou didn't want to answer so he just shrugged and kept walking. He suddenly jumped up onto the roofs and ran silently along them.  
  
  
  
"He must be the new shinobi around here. He's also one of the best archers around. They say that he uses stone arrowheads and that he once sliced someone's arms and head off clean with no blood using them," Yahiko said.  
  
"Wow...really? Where did you hear that?" Karou asked.  
  
  
  
Kenshin stared after Saitou. He seems so familiar...  
  
"You! Tinaku girl!"  
  
"What did you call me?!" Karou asked, enraged. She turned to find a young girl, barely older than sixteen staring at her.  
  
  
  
She wore a pair of green jeans with a yellow tank top, and a light blue skirt that was tied around like Yuna's. She wore black leather boots and her brown hair seemed short, but when she turned a braid that went down to her ankles. It was wrapped in red linen.   
  
"My name's Rikku and that shinobi is my older brother." 


	2. Rikku's search

Old Memories Long Forgotten  
  
by Brad's girl  
  
Prologue  
  
The small isolated village called Mibu  
  
Saikashi jumped onto his black stallion and drew out an arrow from his quiver. He cocked it and aimed it at the demon following him.  
  
  
  
"Demon or god, whatever you are, please leave us in peace!" he shouted.  
  
  
  
The demon was covered in black, worm-like substances. It shot out at him and wrapped itself around his right arm. He tore it away and stared at the substance covering his forearm. It burned through his shinobi arm guard. He aimed the arrow carefully and let it fly. It hit the demon head on and killed it. Saikashi's little sister, Rikku, ran up to him as he slipped off his horse.   
  
  
  
"No, Rikku. Don't touch it. This wound is evil," he muttered, covering it with dirt to wear off the cotton material on his arm that made the shinobi guard.  
  
  
  
Rikku helped him as the Wise One was brought. She handed Rikku a gourd filled with a herbal potion.  
  
  
  
"Here. Pour this on his wound, slowly now."  
  
  
  
Rikku poured it on the wound, causing it to steam and burn. He groaned. They wrapped it in clean gauze and brought him to the Wise One's hut. Rikku left and it was just Saikashi, the Wise One, and the ten village Sages. Saikashi sat cross-legged on the floor, his right arm wrapped up and his other still wearing his guard.   
  
  
  
"Show everyone your right arm, Prince Saikashi."  
  
  
  
Saikashi carefully unwrapped his arm to reveal markings on his whole forearm. It was a curse inflicted by the demon.   
  
Chapter 1- Rikku's Search  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Saitou examined his right arm and then slipped on his arm guards. He then slipped on a black, short sleeved over shirt with the kanji for "death" in white on his back. It was unbuttoned and showed his navy blue tank top. He wore black slacks and western styled boots. He tied his katana to his side and set an orange mask on him that worked like a hood and covered half his face. He turned his palm up.  
  
  
  
"It's still there...." he muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
He stepped outside and glanced around. His short black hair was messy. Everyone stared at his back. Not only was he walking around with a katana, but the word death was written on his back. He passed by Karou, Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko. Sano stared at him.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Mister!"   
  
  
  
Saitou turned and pointed to himself. "Me?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah! What's on your shirt?" Sano asked.  
  
  
  
Saitou didn't want to answer so he just shrugged and kept walking. He suddenly jumped up onto the roofs and ran silently along them.  
  
  
  
"He must be the new shinobi around here. He's also one of the best archers around. They say that he uses stone arrowheads and that he once sliced someone's arms and head off clean with no blood using them," Yahiko said.  
  
"Wow...really? Where did you hear that?" Karou asked.  
  
  
  
Kenshin stared after Saitou. He seems so familiar...  
  
"You! Tinaku girl!"  
  
"What did you call me?!" Karou asked, enraged. She turned to find a young girl, barely older than sixteen staring at her.  
  
  
  
She wore a pair of green jeans with a yellow tank top, and a light blue skirt that was tied around like Yuna's. She wore black leather boots and her brown hair seemed short, but when she turned a braid that went down to her ankles. It was wrapped in red linen.   
  
"My name's Rikku and that shinobi is my older brother." 


End file.
